memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Species 8472
Firepower Seven or eight bioships are able to combine their firepower, which creates enough destructive energy to destroy entire planets. "And we fall back." ;-) -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:51, 26 Aug 2004 (CEST) Teaming Up? The entry currently asserts, "Apparently, Species 8472 continue to make non-hostile patrols in the Milky Way Galaxy, possibly against the Borg, and are said to have teamed up with the Borg liberated from "Unimatrix Zero". (Unimatrix Zero, Part II)" I re-watched the (Unimatrix Zero, Part II) and there is no mention of Species 8472 teaming up with anyone. Is the citation to this episode incorrect? -- :Here is the line in question: ::AXUM: It turns out I'm on a scout ship patrolling the border of fluidic space, on the other side of the galaxy. ::SEVEN: I was hoping we'd be able to meet one day, in the real world. ::AXUM: Me too. There are things I can do where I am. I'll try to contact species 8472. See if I can persuade them to join the fight. ::SEVEN: Given their history with the Borg I'm sure they'll be eager. :Given how it was said on the show, the line does need to be re-written, as it assumes that such a teaming up was succesful, and that 8472 was patrolling our galaxy, neither of which seem to be true. ::The Borg continued to patrol a border between our galaxy and fluidic space. Axum suggested that he would try to make contact with Species 8472 after he was liberated from "Unimatrix Zero". ( ) :How is that or a re-write? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:03, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon Material? I can find nothing anywhere else, and recall nothing from the 8472 episodes, to support the statement "their species is composed of five different sexes, each of which inhabit a different sector of fluidic space." If this is correct, can someone give it a citation? If not, remove it. Aholland 04:17, 26 January 2006 (UTC) * The fact that 8472 has five sexes was given in ; unfortunately, the fact that all of the references are condensed at the end of the paragraph doesn't give much insight into where things come from. I don't recall anything about the different genders inhabiting different areas of fluidic space, but I haven't seen the episode in a few months. I'll try to check. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 04:36, 26 January 2006 (UTC) * Yes, it is very canon that Species 8472 has, "atleast five sexes," as quoted from the doctor in . I think it needs to be readded that they have atleast 5 sexes, as that is what was stated on screen as canon evidence. -Tricit Um... In this article it mentiones that the real threat was the only one the borg had seen in thousands of years... DUH the borg arn't that old of a species, remember VGER - or Voyager 2 spacecraft... where the borg came from... My 2 Cents ::Yeah, that VGER/Borg link is entirely non-canon. Oh, and V'Ger was Voyager 6, not 2. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:08, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::The Borg ARE that old. The V'GER/Borg link was suggested in Star Trek: Legacy, which is non-canon. Even so, in the game, when V'GER traveled across the galaxy, it also back in time. 10nitro 23:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) And futhermore, how can Species 8472 be the only real threat the Borg have seen in thousands of years if in the movie Star Trek: First Contact, Starfleet killed the Borg Queen, obviously posing a "real threat". ::Have to disagree. Destroying a Borg Queen doesn't seem to be all that big a deal for the Borg. Remember, we learned in First Contact that the Borg cube that assimilated Picard and was then destroyed in Best of Both Worlds had a Borg Queen on it, one that was "destroyed". We saw the Borg Queen in Voyager as well. There does not seem to be any real threat from losing them. Either there are many, or recreating them is not a big deal. As for the rest of Starfleet interactions in the Alpha Quadrant, a single Borg cube destroyed a Federation fleet at Wolf 359, and it took ingenuity and luck for that one to get stopped. Actually, it took getting a drone back from them, Picard. In First Contact, much of a fleet was destroyed in the Typhon sector, more destroyed around Earth, and that cube was only destroyed with the combined firepower of the remaining fleet, the Enterprise-E, and targeting data from Picard. The Borg that were then eradicated from the Enterprise-E were only a small force trying to assimilate that ship. ::In all of these cases, we see the Federation barely destroying very small numbers of Borg, usually single ships, and usually requiring some unusual advantage given to them by Picard and his experience as a drone. Now, let's compare that to Borg practices we saw in the Delta Quadrant. Massive fleets against 8472. What was apparently a standard assimilation operation, in this case of Species 10026, involved a large number of Borg ships, and was easy. Had the Borg used tactics like that against Starfleet, we would have presented no threat. ::In fact, the first time we see Starfleet do any appreciable damage to the Borg that I can recall is the destruction of a unicomplex and a transwarp hub in " ". Even that required technology from the future, and the involvement of an Admiral that was borderline insane. ::In summary, Starfleet did not really ever represent a threat in and of itself. Man, that was a hell of a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I have to go punish myself now. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:57, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::And to top that off. It was suggested that The Borg made V'ger not the other way around. Nitpicking is futile. (Vince 02:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC)) :::No. V'GER was 'enhanced' by an entirely mechanical race. Think Data, not Borg. On top of that "In the game Star Trek: Legacy, it's said that V'Ger itself created the Borg to gain the knowledge by assimilation." (this is non-canon though). 10nitro 23:05, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Magazine #5 * http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Species_8472&diff=309756&oldid=307896 Someone should check this out, magazines are not canon, "official" or not, the info could, however, be used in the background. --Alan DelBeccio 11:26, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Binary Matrix? I overheard Chakotay mentioning in episode Scorpion Part 1, that Species 8472's computer cores use a base-2 (binary) computer systems that we have. Is it possible that an organic construct like this (if it is like a brain) even needs a primitive binary system? Our brains use lots of neurotransmitters to convey information, and surely Species 8472 has very, very advanced technology, but I didn't expect that they would be this primitive, and use a base-2 (1,0) system. However, given that it is organic, perhaps signal travel faster and is more organised like in a bio-neural gel pack. Smell? Well, why does the presence of nostrils imply a sense of smell. Always remember: "Not all species have their testicles at the same place!" ;-) :Actually, the correct line is "Not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place, Captain." ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:33, 22 January 2007 (UTC) ::Acually, that was just a guess. I only know the German version ;-) Breen 18:44, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Nostrils are only indicative of respiration, not olfactory perception.--User:Malignus Anatomy "They have very little soft tissue, and much of their skeleton is exposed, particularly around their necks" Some problems: :1) "Very little" is a relative statement, meaningless without a point of reference. :2) How do they have "little soft tissue"? They seem to have muscles and organs and blood like any other life-form. :3) Assuming they have a skeleton, it is quite definitely not exposed. -- 00:03, 24 January 2007 (UTC) 2nd paragraph doesn't make sense "Species 8472 was forced to retreat when the crew of the USS Voyager armed warheads with modified nanoprobes capable of destroying their bioships...." when the USS Voyager did what? Gramatically incorrect. -- 14:55, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Um, they did that in . It was kind of the point of that episode. What is the problem? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:21, 28 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's not his issue OC. He's missing that the action verb in the sentence is "armed". It's not an adjective or a modifier. It's the verb. Ergo, "the USS Voyager armed warheads." -- Sulfur 15:27, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Alone? I removed the following sentence: :It is not even known for a certainity that no other beings share their realm. which was recently added, as Kes clearly says in : :They come from a place where they're alone. Nothing else lives there. --Jörg 08:57, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Pronunciation of "species". Pretty much everyone I know says "spee-sheez", but almost everyone on Voyager says "spee-seez". Were they actually told to pronounce it this way? It sounds affected and non-standard. Avengah 22:22, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Probably just accent, I've always said "spee-seez" and most people I know say it that way as well. Picard pronounces everything with an English accent, "shed-u-el" vs "sked-u-el". (schedule: I that everyone understands this) I doubt it's anything more than that. --Morder 22:26, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. I'm sure I noticed a few people saying "spee-sheez" in earlier episodes, but then the same people were saying "spee-seez" in later episodes. That's why I think maybe they were TOLD to say it that way. Avengah 22:33, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::Biologists and other scientists don't say it with "sh". It's also one of those Commonwealth/Yankee English differences - the English even say "special" without "sh", they say "spessial". At least the well-schooled ones, anyway. SennySix 21:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm English, and I don't know ANYONE who says "spessial". Maybe really posh people might, but even then they probably don't. Avengah 02:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ARTWORK Please get artwork that is full, completely full right down to the third leg and foot!!!! 20:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC)http://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_sig.png